What Is Magic?
by MasterArkain
Summary: Di tahun 2063,perkembangan teknologi sudah sangat maju dengan pesat dikarenakan ada kekuatan misterius yg mustahil ada di era modern seperti ini.Semua orang di dunia pun tidak peduli dengan itu dan merasa senang dengan kemajuan teknologi di Negara mereka.Tapi,pada cerita jaman dahulu di dunia ini tersimpan sebuah 'kekuatan' yg mereka lupakan dan tidak mereka pakai untuk mereka.


Chapter 1:What Is Magic?(Part 1!)

Di tahun 2063, perkembangan teknologi sudah sangat maju dengan pesat dikarenakan ada kekuatan misterius yg mustahil ada di era modern seperti orang di dunia pun tidak peduli dengan itu dan merasa senang dengan kemajuan teknologi di Negara mereka. Tapi, pada cerita jaman dahulu di dunia ini tersimpan sebuah 'kekuatan' yg mereka lupakan dan tidak mereka pakai untuk mereka . Kekuatan itu pun mereka lupakan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan namanya adalah **'Magic'**.

Di sebuah sekolah, yg dikenal sebagai sekolah swasta terkenal yg bernama Higashima Private Highschool itu sepertinya ada sebuah keributan 'kecil' yg mengakibatkan 1 kelas berhamburan semua . Terlihat seorang bocah berambut hitam keunguan bermata biru yg sedang lari dari kejaran segerombolan orang yg kelihatannya marah terhadap dia.

"Hei! berhenti kau Okami! "teriak salah satu orang dari gerombolan itu

Orang yg dipanggil pun hanya bisa berlari sambil tertawa.

"Maaf ya~ , tapi kalian tidak akan mungkin bisa mengejarku. Huahahaha "ucap Okami sambil lari sampai hilang dari hadapan mereka

"Cepat sekali dia berlari, dia itu manusia apa bukan sih? "tanya salah satu orang

"Biarlah, besok akan kita lanjutkan lagi"jawab salah satu orang

"Baiklah, awas kau Okami! "ucap orang itu sambil marah

Okami yg berhasil kabur`pun senang.

"Hehehe, akhirnya bisa lepas juga dari mereka . sekarang aku bisa keliling sekolah sesukaku~ "ucap Okami

Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Renkaro Okami,aku sekolah disini sejak 3 bulan yg lalu dengan adikku yg bernama Rinkaro Okami, kami bisa dibilang mirip dari wajahnya tapi tidak dengan sifatnya.

"Haah, enaknya ngapain ya sekarang? bosen"ucap Renkaro

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah cahaya yg mengarah ke Renkaro.

"Hm? apa itu? "tanya Renkaro

***Sriing*  
**

"Wha-, apa itu?! "teriak Renkaro

Ternyata terlihat sebuah sinar yg mengarah ke Renkaro dan mengenainya.

***Craaash!*  
**

"Uaaaaagggghhhh! "teriak Renkaro setelah terkena sinar aneh itu

***Dhuuuuuuaaaaaarrrrrr!*  
**

Karena suara ledakan itu, seisi sekolah mendengarnya dan melihat dimana suara itu berasal.

"Apa itu tadi?! "teriak seseorang

"Aku tidak tahu, ayo kita beritahu orang-orang"ucap seseorang

"Oke"ucap orang itu

Setelah mereka mendengar suara ledakan tadi,mereka segera ke tempat suara itu berasal yg berasal dari Rooftop sekolah.

***Braaak!*  
**

"Apa itu tadi?! "teriak seorang sensei

Mereka pun melihat sekitar mereka dan menemukan bayangan orang dibalik asap tebal itu.

"Hmm? Siapa itu? "tanya seorang murid

Asap itu pun makin berkurang dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yg kita kenal yaitu…

"Renkaro-senpai? apa yg kau lakukan disini? ledakan apa itu tadi? "tanya seseorang

Hening….

Renkaro hanya diam saja tidak bicara.

"Hei, Renkaro-senpai. kenapa kau diam saja? bicaralah sesuatu"tanya orang itu

Renkaro pun hanya tersenyum licik dan seperti bukan dia saja.

"**Hehe..hahahaha, apa yg kau lakukan disini. manusia? **"tanya 'Renkaro' mengejek

"Hah? ada apa denganmu, Renkaro-senpai? sadarlah!"jawab orang itu

"** dan juga, siapa yg kau sebut Renkaro? namaku Reinz, kau ingat itu. orang lemah**"ucap Reinz mengejek

"Apa yg kau bicarakan Renkaro-senpai dan siapa itu Reinz?"tanya orang itu

"**Heh…kau tidak paham juga ya? baiklah, kalau begitu,apa kau mau bertarung denganku? **"tawar Reinz

"Hah? Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Reinz, jika aku mengalahkanmu. aku yakin Renkaro-senpai akan sadar kembali"jawab orang itu

"**Itu jika kau bisa, bisa kau perkenalkan namamu? **"tanya Reinz

"Namaku adalah Ryuken Raizuke, ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat"ucap Ryu

"**Baiklah, Ryu**"ucap Reinz tersenyum licik

Akhirnya, pertarungan mereka berdua dimulai. Ryu tidak tahu apa yg akan dilakukan oleh Reinz terhadapnya.

Ryu menyerang Reinz dari belakang dengan pukulan yg cepat dan kuat yg mengenai Reinz tapi….

***Duaaaggghh!*  
**

"**Heh**"ucap Reinz tertawa kecil

Serangan itu tidak mengenainya.

"Hah! bagaimana bisa? "tanya Ryu

"**Sekarang giliranku, Heh**"ucap Reinz tertawa licik

Reinz pun mulai melakukan sesuatu yg berbahaya dan sepertinya sesuatu itu berpusat ditangannya.

***Wuuuush*  
**

"**Heh, akan kubunuh kau. Rasakan ini**"ucap Reinz melemparkan sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam

"Hah!apa itu?Sial!"ucap Ryu berusaha menghindar dari bola energi itu

***Duuuaaarrrr!*  
**

Bola energi itu mengenai sebuah kipas angin besar di belakang Ryu.

"**Hehehe, dasar manusia. kau tidak tahu itu?itu adalah Magic**"ucap Reinz

"**Magic**?"tanya Ryu

"**Ya, Magic adalah sebuah energi raga didalam jiwa/tubuh kita yg kita pusatkan menjadi sesuatu objek yg kita inginkan dan itu bisa berupa apa saja. tapi untuk menggunakannya, kalian harus berlatih untuk bisa menggunakan Magic tipe kalian sendiri**"jelas Reinz panjang lebar

"Jadi, apa tipe Magicmu?"tanya Ryu

"**Tipe Magicku adalah…Destroyer**"jawab Reinz

Hening….

"APA!sial, apa yg harus kulakukan?"tanya Ryu

"**Hehehe, sekarang hancurlah kau**"jawab Reinz

Sekarang, Reinz telah mengumpulkan kekuatannya di satu titik.

"A-apa lagi itu?"tanya Ryu

Yg dibuat Reinz ternyata adalah sebuah pedang berwarna hitam bercorak kegelapan malam.

"**Heh….dengan ini kalian pasti akan hancur**"jawab Reinz

Reinz pun melancarkan serangan barunya yg berupa pedang hitam bercorak kegelapan malam itu ke arah mereka semua, tapi….

***Degh!*  
**

"**Uugh, sial. kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang**"ucap Reinz

"Hah?kenapa kau?"tanya Ryu dengan posisi bertahan

"**Uugh, kalian beruntung manusia. kali ini akan kuampuni, tapi ingat. lain kali akan kulenyapkan kalian**"jawab Reinz

***Wuuuush*  
**

Akhirnya, sosok Reinz tertutupi oleh kabut tebal yg digantikan oleh sosok Renkaro.

"Uuugh"ucap Renkaro tidak sadar

***Bruk*  
**

Renkaro yg kelelahan pun ambruk ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Nii-san!"ucap seorang gadis dari balik kerumunan

"Bangun Nii-san!"ucap gadis itu

Pandangan Renkaro semakin gelap dan dia menutup matanya.

"Tidak mungkin, a-apa Nii-san sudah mati?Tiiidaaaak!Nii-san, siapapun tolong Nii-sanku"ucap gadis

"Tenanglah dulu, mungkin dia butuh istirahat"ucap seseorang dari balik kerumunan

"Shinji-senpai, apa kakakku belum mati?"tanya gadis itu kepada orang yg dipanggilnya Shinji

***Sruk-sruk*  
**

Shinji mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Tenanglah Rin, Nii-sanmu pasti hanya kelelahan karena kejadian itu tadi, jadi ayo kita bawa ke UKS saja dulu"jawab Shinji

"Baik Shinji-senpai"ucap Rin menurut

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di dalam kepala mereka. apa itu **Magic**?kata-kata itu masih terpikir di kepala mereka semua.

Higashima Infirmary

Bau obat-obatan menusuk hidung Renkaro di ruangan putih yg biasa ada di rumah sakit-rumah sakit di penjuru dunia, angin yg berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari jendela UKS yg terbuka membuat mata Renkaro terbuka perlahan.

"(Uugh,apa yg terjadi padaku tadi?sial, terakhir yg kuingat adalah saat sebuah cahaya mengenaiku dan aku langsung pingsan)"pikir Renkaro

Setelah itu, Renkaro melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan dia ada dimana dan dia mendapati Rin berada di sampingnya, menemaninya sambil tertidur karena menunggu selama 2 jam lamanya.

"Rin..(apa yg dia lakukan disini?)"pikir Renkaro

Karena mendengar suara orang yg memanggilnya, Rin pun membuka matanya dan menguap karena baru bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan Nii-sannya baik-baik saja.

"Hai Rin"sapa Renkaro

*!*

"Nii-san!Nii-san baik-baik saja?"tanya Rin khawatir

Renkaro pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Rin.

"Huweeeeh, aku kira Nii-san akan mati karena kejadian tadi"ucap Rin sambil menangis

"Hahaha tidak mungkin aku mati semudah itu, ngomong-ngomong. apa maksudnya kejadian itu?"tanya Renkaro

"Itu tadi kejadian saat Nii-san berubah jadi orang yg berbeda sekali dari biasanya, dia bilang dia bisa mengeluarkan **Magic**"jawab Rin

***Deg!*  
**

"(Ugh, apa itu)**Magic**?apa itu?"tanya Renkaro meringis

"Katanya **Magic** adalah sebuah energi raga didalam jiwa/tubuh kita yg kita pusatkan menjadi sesuatu objek yg kita inginkan dan itu bisa berupa aja saja. tapi untuk menggunakannya, kita harus berlatih untuk bisa menggunakan Magic tipe kita sendiri, begitu katanya"jelas Rin panjang lebar

"Hmmm…..**Magic** ya, lebih baik kita cari sesuatu tentang Magic lebih banyak di perpustakaan kota/perpustakaan sekolah"ucap Renkaro lebih tenang

"Baik"ucap Rin

[Higashima Highschool,01 January 2063]

12.34 AM

After School

"Ok, ayo kita ke perpustakaan Rin. ayo"suruh Renkaro

"Baik, Nii-san"ucap Rin

Setelah keluar dari Infirmary, mereka berdua dihadang oleh kerumunan yg kelihatan khawatir dan cemas.

"Hah?ada apa kalian semua?"tanya Renkaro

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Renkaro-senpai?"tanya salah seorang gadis

"Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa Okami-senpai"jawab salah seorang gadis

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Renkaro-senpai"ucap salah seorang laki-laki

"Ah, Ryu!Jangan pukul aku ya!Maafkan aku ya!"teriak Renkaro kaget

"Hahaha, mana mungkin aku memukulmu. Renkaro-senpai?aku saja sudah kalah tadi"ucap Ryu

"Hah?oleh siapa?"tanya Renkaro bingung

"Dia sepertinya adalah dirimu yg satu lagi, Renkaro-senpai. namanya adalah Reinz, dia menggunakan **Magic**, sial"jawab Ryu

***Deg!*  
**

"(Ugh, kenapa dadaku sakit setiap mendengar kata **Magic**?)"pikir Renkaro

"!,Hei. apa ygterjadi denganmu, Renkaro-senpai?"tanya Ryu

"Sepertinya, ketika aku mendengar kata **Magic** dari orang. dadaku terasa sakit"jawab Renkaro

"Mungkin, ini semua ada hubungannya denganmu. senpai"ucap Ryu

"Mungkin saja,makanya aku bermaksud mencari informasi tentang **Magic** di perpustakaan sekolah maupun perpustakaan kota"ucap Renkaro

"Baiklah kalau itu memang penting, akan aku bantu semampuku. senpai"ucap Ryu

Renkaro tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ryu.

"Terima kasih, pertama-tama kita kumpulan teman-teman untuk membantu pencarian tentang **Magic**"ucap Renkaro

"Baiklah, segera hubungi mereka "suruh Ryu

"Oke"ucap Renkaro

Renkaro pun mulai menghubungi teman-temannya untuk membantunya dalam pencarian **Magic** yg misterius itu.

11 Minutes After Call Friends…..

5 orang remaja datang berkerumunan ke arah Renkaro.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang, maaf merepotkan kalian semua"ucap Renkaro

"Tidak apa-apa Renkaro, ngomong-ngomong ada apa?"tanya Shinji

"Mungkin kalian sudah mendengarnya dari keributan tadi pagi, aku ingin kalian mencari tahu tentang **Magic**"jawab Renkaro

"**Magic** ya…..sepertinya menarik. oke akan kami cari tahu, benarkan. Yuna-chan?"tanya Shinji

"Ya, kami akan mencarinya. jadi jangan kuatir, Renkaro-kun"jawab Yuna

"Ya, Okami-senpai. kami akan mencarinya sampai dapat, benarkan. Saku-chan?"tanya Mikuru

"I-Iya, Renkaro-senpai. K-kami akan mencarinya demi senpai"jawab Sakuya malu-malu

"Pastilah, Renkaro`kan teman kita?pasti kami bantu, hehehe"ucap Kojiro

"Tidak kusangka, baru pertama kalinya kau bicara benar. Kojiro"puji Shinji

"Apaan sih?!emangnya yg selama ini aku katakan salah ya?!"teriak Kojiro

"Yah… begitulah"balas Shinji

Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran antara dua manusia itu dengan topic yg tidak penting sama sekali. Semua yg melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Shishishi, mereka berdua selalu terlihat akrab ya?"tanya Renkaro

Lalu dua orang itu pun dengan spontan menjawab…

"Tidak Akrab!"teriak mereka berdua

Ryu yg melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas karena ada `War Zone` disekitarnya.

"Haah, mereka berdua selalu begitu ya?aku heran kenapa kita bisa berteman"ucap Ryu

"Hihihi, biarlah Ryu-kun. itu bisa jadi awal perdamaian diantara mereka"ucap Yuna

"Haha, kau benar, senpai"ucap Ryu

"Nah, ayo kita cari informasi tentang **Magic** diseluruh media yg bisa kita temukan. maupun dari masyarakat, buku, internet, DLL. Ayo!"teriak Renkaro

"Baik!"teriak mereka semua kecuali dua anak yg ada di `War Zone` itu.

Setelah meninggalkan situasi di 'War Zone' itu, Shinjidan Kojiro sadar bahwa mereka berdua ditinggal oleh teman-temannya. Mereka berdua pun langsung mengikuti mereka.

"Oh ya, kita bagi 4 kelompok. 1 kelompok 2 orang, masing-masing berpencar mencari informasi tentang **Magic**"perintah Renkaro

"Oke"ucap mereka semua

"Kelompok pertama, Aku dan Yuna. Kelompok kedua, Rin dan Shinji, Kelompok ketiga, Kojiro dan Mikuru. Kelompok keempat, Ryu dan Sakuya. Dilarang ada comment atau apa ?"tanya Renkaro dengan senyum tipis yg memperingatkan semua temannya agar setuju dengan cara yg 'halus'

"O-oke"semua orang kecuali Renkaro pun ber sweatdrop ria

Renkaro Team Were Spread

-Ryu dan Sakuya Side-

"Sial sekali, Renkaro-senpai sepertinya serius ingin membunuh kita ya?"tanya Ryu

"I-itu tidak benar, mu-mungkin Renkaro-senpai ingin agar kita bisa menjadi teman selamanya"jawab Sakuya malu-malu

Mendengar hal itu, Ryu pun jadi tersenyum sinis.

"Heh, mungkin benar juga. Ada-ada saja dia, Renkaro-senpai"ucap Ryu sambil tersenyum

-Rin dan Shinji Side-

"Eeh…kita mencari informasinya dimana,Shinji-senpai?"tanya Rin

"Umm. kita coba cari di Internet saja, Bisa`kan?"tanya Shinji

"Wah!Shinji-senpai memang pintar, beda dengan Nii-sanku yg males tapi pintar. Ugh, rasanya pasti nyesek di hati"jawab Rin

Shinji yg mendengar hal itu pun Sweatdrop.

"Ah…Ya sudahlah, ayo kita Browsing di Internet saja"ajak Shinji

"Ok"ucap Rin

-Kojiro dan Mikuru Side-

"Carinya dimana nih, Mikuru-chan?"tanya Kojiro

"Hmm…kita ke toko buku saja atau ke perpustakaan terdekat disini, soalnya perpustakaan pusat kota ini pasti sudah dikunjungi oleh Okami-Senpai"jawab Mikuru

"Owh, oke. Ayo kesana"ucap Kojiro

-Renkaro dan Yuna Side-

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Tachikawa Central Library. pasti ada info tentang Magic disana"ucap Renkaro

"Ok, tapi sekarang jam berapa Renkaro-kun?"tanya Yuna

"Hmm…biar aku lihat"jawab Renkaro sambil melihat jam di Handphonenya

"Sekarang masih pukul 12.05 AM, sekolah kita tadi`kan pulangnya cepat"sambung Renkaro

"Oh, Terima kasih Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama, nah. ayo kita ke Perpustakaan kota"ucap Renkaro

"Ok"ucap Yuna

Akhirnya 8 orang remaja itupun pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing, dengan 1 tujuan yaitu mencari informasi tentang **Magic**.

In Another Place

"**Hm,mereka sepertinya berusaha mencari informasi tentang Magic. Hehe, kuakui mereka begitu bersemangat mencari informasi tentang Magic. tapi, tidak ada informasi tentang Magic didunia manapun. kalaupun ada, kemungkinannya hanya 0.5% saja**"ucap Reinz

Sementara itu, kita lihat apa yg dilakukan 8 orang remaja itu. Terlihat 8 orang remaja itu yg sedang serius untuk mencari informasi tentang Magic, tiba-tiba datanglah sekumpulan monster aneh yg menghampiri mereka berdelapan.

-Renkaro dan Yuna Side-

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Renkaro

Monster itu pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Renkaro.

"Hehe, kami ini disebut **Neo**. namaku Barg, kalian para manusia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kami, Hehe"ucap Barg

"Dannamaku Karg, kami monster bersaudara yg akan menghabisi kalian yg kami anggap ras lemah, Hehe"ucap Karg

Renkaro dan Yuna pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung dengan mereka.

"Okee, aku lawan kalian. Bersembunyi dibelakangku, Yuna-chan"suruh Renkaro

"Ba-baik, Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna

**BATTLE….START!  
**

**MISSION:  
**

**-Defeat All Neo  
**

**-Win In The Battle  
**

**[Enemy Turn]  
**

"Hehe, aku serang kau manusia. Heaa!"seru Karg

**-Fatal Attack-  
**

***Duaagghh!*  
**

"Uugh!Sial, sakit sekali"teriak Renkaro

"Haha, rasakan itu manusia"ucap Karg

"Sekarang aku serang juga kau"ucap Barg

**-Fire Ball-  
**

***Duaarr!*  
**

"Guuaaah!"teriak Renkaro

"Haha, sebentar lagi kau akan mati. manusia"ucap Barg

"(Uugh, sial. apa aku harus mati tanpa sempat mencapai tujuanku?sial, sepertinya sampai disini dulu)"pikir Renkaro

In Another Place

"(**Hei..apa kau butuh kekuatan?akan kuberikan kekuatan kepadamu, tapi…itu hanya kekuatan berlevel 1. apa kau mau?**)"tawar Reinz di tubuh Renkaro

"(Berikan aku kekuatan itu, meskipun itu lemah. aku butuh kekuatan itu untuk melindungi orang-orang yg kusayangi!)"teriak Renkaro

"(**Heh, baiklah. mungkin kau nanti masih lemah, jika kau sudah semakin kuat. kau akan bertemu denganku, akan kuberi kau…Magic**)"ucap Reinz

Kembali ke Battle Arena…

"Hahaha, akhirnya 1 manusia telah mati. tinggal kau sendiri"ucap Karg sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuna

"Hiks*sob*, Renkaro-kun telah…Hiks*sob*mati..Hiks*sob*"ucap Yuna sambil menangis

Seperti ada suatu keajaiban, sesaat setelah **Neo **Karg tertawa. Renkaro berdiri sempoyongan, yg menyebabkan reaksi dari 2 **Neo** dan Yuna kaget karena mengira Renkaro mati.

"Huh?Huh!"teriak Karg

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup?!bukannya kau sudah mati?!"teriak Barg

"Hehe, sepertinya Kiseki(Keajaiban)sudah terjadi padaku"ucap Renkaro sempoyongan sambil tertawa

"Hiks*sob*Syukurlah Renkaro-kun, Hiks*sob*aku sedih jika Renkaro-kun tidak ada"ucap Yuna menangis sambil menyeka air matanya

Renkaro yg mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yuna.

*Sruk-sruk*

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti tidak akan mati untuk kedua kalinya"ucap Renkaro sambil tersenyum

Yuna yg mendengar itu pun menjadi lebih tenang dan sedikit tidak menangis lagi meskipun masih sedikit terisak.

"Uh-Hu, menanglah *sob* Renkaro-kun"ucap Yuna

**[Player Turn]  
**

"Pasti!aku akan mengalahkan** Neo **jelek itu sampai tidak tersisa"ucap Renkaro sambil tertawa

"Apa kau bilang?!**Neo **jelek?!kau akan mati untuk kedua kalinya, dasar bocah!"teriak Karg dan Barg

"(**Hei, Magicmu adalah tipe Maker. kau bisa menciptakan apa saja sesuka hatimu tapi ingat, Magicmu masih berada di tingkat yg lemah**)"ucap Reinz

"(Heh, jadi begitu ya. thanks Reinz)"jawab Renkaro

Akhirnya Renkaro menciptakan sebuah Spell dari hasil pemikirannya.

"Heh, **Maker Magic:Suddent Death Spear**"ucap Renkaro sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke atas untuk memunculkan **Spell Suddent Death Spear  
**

**-Suddent Death Spear-  
**

***Jraaaaat!Jraaaaat!*  
**

"Uaaaggghhh!"teriak Karg dan Barg

"1 More, **Maker Magic:Dark Blade**"ucap Renkaro

**-Dark Blade-  
**

***Zraaaaattttt!*  
**

Akhirnya setelah Last Attack tadi, kedua **Neo **itu sudah hancur.

**BATTLE END.  
**

**MISSION COMPLETE  
**

**-Defeat All Neo [Complete]**

**-Win In The Battle[Complete]  
**

**Earned: 608 EXP, 1000 Yen.  
**

"Haah-Haah, akhirnya selesai juga. bagaimana Yuna-chan?aku menang`kan?"tanya Renkaro sambil tertawa

"Hiks*sob*, Syukurlah Renkaro-kun. Aku khawatir padamu Hiks*sob*"jawab Yuna

"Haha,mereka`kan sudah lenyap,jadi kau tenang saja"ucap Renkaro menenangkan Yuna

"Tapi*sob*, apa teman-teman yg lain juga diserang oleh **Neo**?"tanya Yuna

"Semoga saja tidak, tapi melihat peristiwa yg kita alami tadi. mungkin teman-teman yg lain juga akan diserang"jawab Renkaro

"Tapi…apa mereka bisa menang?"tanya Yuna yg membuat wajah Renkaro tersenyum sinis

"Heh, mereka`kan kuat?pasti mereka menang, aku yakin itu"jawab Renkaro

-Ryu dan Sakuya Side-

"Haah, kita cari kemana lagi ini?"gerutu Ryu

"Sa-sabarlah Ryu-kun, mungkin nanti akan ketemu"jawab Sakuya

Seketika itu pula, muncullah 2 **Neo** yg sepertinya beda dari Karg dan Barg dihadapan Ryu dan Sakuya.

"Huh?apa itu?"tanya Ryu

"E-entahlah, sepertinya mereka berbahaya"jawab Sakuya

"Apa ini Dunia Manusia?terlihat lebih berbeda dibanding dulu"ucap **Neo** 1

"Heh, biarlah. ayo kita musnahkan saja Dunia ini, dimulai dari mereka berdua"ucap **Neo** 2

"Huh?musnahkan katamu?!itu tidak akan terjadi, bodoh!"teriak Ryu

"Ha-hati-hatilah, Ryu-kun"ucap Sakuya khawatir

"Hmp, aku tidak akan mungkin kalah dari mereka. jangan khawatir"ucap Ryu tenang

**BATTLE….START!  
**

**MISSION:  
**

**-Defeat All Neo  
**

**-Win In The Battle  
**

**[Enemy Turn]  
**

**"**Akan kumusnahkan semua yg menghalangi rencana Raja kami, namaku Jerd"ucap Jerd

**-Rainy Blood-  
**

***Whuuush*  
**

"Hah?apa itu?Darah?"tanya Ryu

Seketika itu, Ryu terkena **Blood Magic:Rainy Blood** nya Jerd yg menyebabkan darahnya dihisap dan menimbulkan damage bagi targetnya.

"Uugh, kenapa ini?darahku seperti dikuras habis dan ini juga sakit"ucap Ryu

"Itu adalah **Blood Magic:Rainy Blood** yg menyebabkan darah targetnya dihisap perlahan-lahan dan damage juga"ucap Jerd

"**Magic**?ternyata kau pengguna **Magic **ya?"tanya Ryu

"Apa yg kau ketahui tentang **Magic**?"tanya Jerd

"Tidak ada, aku sedang mencari informasinya"jawab Ryu

"Hm, begitu. sekarang giliranmu, Yeurd"suruh Jerd

"Heh, baiklah. terimalah ini"ucap Yeurd

**-Venom Strom-  
**

***Whuuush*  
**

"Huh?Badai?Sial!"teriak Ryu

Ternyata Ryu terkena **Wind Magic:Venom Strom** nya Yeurd yg menyebabkan Confuse dan Stun bagi targetnya.

"Badanku?kenapa dengan badanku ini?"tanya Ryu

"Kau terkena Efek dari **Wind Magic:Venom Strom **yg menyebabkan Confuse dan Stun bagi targetnya"jawab Yuerd

"Sial, tadi darahku sekarang badanku. Sial!apa yg harus kulakukan?!"teriak Ryu

In Another Place

"**(Apa kau juga mau kekuatan?seperti temanmu Renkaro?)**"tanya seseorang di pikiran

"(Renkaro?yg kau maksud Renkaro-Senpai?apa dia mendapat kekuatan darimu?)"tanya Ryu

"**(Ya, dia mendapatkan Magic. kau mungkin akan kuberikan Magic, apa kau mau?tapi Magicmu masih level 1, apa tidak apa-apa?)**"tanya orang itu

"(Ya, biarkan aku menghajarnya sampai babak belur. siapa namamu?)"tanya Ryu

"**(Namaku adalah….Reinz, yg pernah kau temui 1 kali waktu itu, sekarang akan kuberikan kau….Magic)**"jawab Reinz

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Ryu seperti dikeliling oleh sesuatu yg hebat seperti kekuatan **Magic**.

"Hehehe, sekarang kalian akan kuhajar sampai babak belur"ucap Ryu tertawa jahat

"**(Hei, aku lupa memberitahumu. Magicmu tipe Strong, yg berarti kau itu Super Kuat atau bisa dibilang Monster, apa kau senang?)**"tanya Reinz

"(Hehe, tidak apa-apa. aku malah senang seperti itu, terima kasih)"jawab Ryu

**[Player Turn]  
**

"Apa kau bisa mengahajar kami?"tanya Jerd

"Heh, mau adu kekuatan?baiklah, terima ini. **Strong Magic:Devil Fist**"jawab Ryu tertawa jahat

**-Devil Fist-  
**

***Dhuaaaggghh!*  
**

"Guuaagghhkk!sial!"teriak Jerd

"1 More, **Strong Magic:Devil Upper Kick**"ucap Ryu

**-Devil Upper Kick-  
**

***Dhuaaaggghh!*  
**

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"teriak Jerd dan Yuerd

***Bwuuussshhh*  
**

Seketika itu pula, Jerd dan Yuerd telah musnah di hajar Ryu.

**BATTLE END.  
**

**MISSION COMPLETE  
**

**-Defeat All Neo[Complete]  
**

**-Win In The Battle[Complete]  
**

**Earned:453 EXP, 500 Yen  
**

"Hehe, akhirnya aku menang. Woi!Sakuya, sekarang kau bisa tenang"tegas Ryu

"R-Ryu-kun hebat, mereka musnah 2 kali serang?Ryu-kun kuat"ucap Sakuya terkagum-kagum

"Heh, kan aku sudah bilang?aku ini Kuat!"teriak Ryu sambil tersenyum

Ternyata, para **Neo **itu jumlahnya tidak hanya 4 tapi 8. ternyata semua teman Renkaro terpaksa bertarung dengan para **Neo **itu.

***Kriiiing!*  
**

"Hm?Siapa yg telpon?"tanya Shinji,Rin,Kojiro dan Mikuru

Shinji, Rin, Kojiro dan Mikuru pun membuka Handphonenya dan melihat siapa yg memanggilnya, ternyata yg memanggilnya adalah Renkaro.

"Renkaro?-Nii-san?-Renkaro?-Okami-senpai?"tanya Shinji,Rin,Kojiro dan Mikuru

Mereka berempat pun menjawab panggillan itu.

*Crek*

"Halo?teman-teman?"tanya Renkaro

"Ada apa?"tanya mereka berempat

"Berhati-hatilah kalian jika bertemu monster bernama **Neo**, mereka mengetahui tentang **Magic**. semoga berhasil"jawab Renkaro

"Oke"ucap mereka berempat serentak

*Crek*

"Huuf, dengan ini mereka aman. semoga saja"ucap Renkaro

"Mereka itu manja-manja, Renkaro-senpai"ucap Ryu

"Hm?tapi aku yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan para **Neo** itu, karena mereka teman kita`kan?"tanya Renkaro sambil tersenyum

Yuna, Ryu dan Sakuya pun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Heh, pastilah Renkaro-senpai. ngomong-ngomong, **Magic** senpai tipe apa?"tanya Ryu

"Hm?**Magic** ku tipe **Maker**, yaitu bisa membuat apa saja. ingat ya **Apa Saja**. kalau kau, apa tipe **Magic **mu?"tanya Renkaro

"**Magic** ku sangat pas denganku, yaitu tipe **Strong** atau bisa dibilang kekuatan yg Super Kuat"jawab Ryu

"Wow, mungkin aku bisa kalah nih?"ejek Renkaro

"Hah?!apa senpai mau melawanku?!"balas Ryu

"Goood, tapi nanti setelah kita bertemu teman-teman saja. ok?"tanya Renkaro

"Cih, Ok-ok. kalau Yuna-senpai tipe apa **Magic** nya?"tanya Ryu

"Uh?aku?"tanya Yuna

Ryu pun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yuna. Yuna pun menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Ryu.

"Aku belum punya kekuatan **Magic**, Ryu-kun"jawab Yuna

"Belum punya?seperti Sakuya dong?"tanya Ryu

"Uh?Sakuya-chan belum punya kekuatan **Magic** juga?"tanya Yuna

Sakuya pun hanya mengangguk malu-malu mendengar pertanyaan Senpainya itu.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya para perempuan saja yg belum punya ya?"tanya Renkaro

"Mungkin karena belum saatnya para perempuan membangkitkan kekuatan **Magic**nya ya?menarik juga"jawab Ryu

"Hei, itu kata-kataku. kau mencuri kata-kataku!"teriak Renkaro

Mereka bertiga yg mendengar ucapan itu pun tertawa bersama karena tingkah teman mereka yg satu ini.

-Kojiro dan Mikuru Side-

"Sepertinya kita harus waspada terhadap monster bernama **Neo** itu ya, Asakura-senpai?"tanya Mikuru

Yg ditanya hanya menjawab sambil berteriak-teriak…

"Okeee!Aku akan menghajar mereka sampai babak belur!Yeaaahhh!"teriak Kojiro kegirangan

Mikuru yg mendengar itupun, Sweatdrop melihat tingkah senpainya seperti anak kecil.

"Haah~, ada-ada saja"ucap Mikuru

Seketika itu pula, muncul 2 **Neo** yg dimaksud Renkaro.

"Hm?jadi kalian **Neo** ya?Siiiippp!"teriak Kojiro

Kedua **Neo** itupun Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kojiro.

"Ya*Sweatdrop*, kami adalah Lexs dan Mexs. kami akan menghancurkan kalian, manusia"ucap Lexs

"Ya, Hancur-Gya!-Gya!"teriak Mexs

"Heh, justru kalian yg akan hancur. akan aku hancurkan kalian seperti tomat busuk, Hehe"ucap Kojiro sambil tertawa

"Memangnya kami ini tomat Hah?*Sweatdrop*…."tanya Lexs

"Oke, ayo bertarung!"teriak Kojiro

**BATTLE…START!  
**

**MISSION:  
**

**-Defeat All Neo  
**

**-Win In The Battle  
**

**[Enemy Turn]  
**

"Rasakan ini"ucap Lexs

**-Fire Geyser-  
**

***Blaaar!***

"Uuagh, sial. aku masih bisa"ucap Kojiro

"Hancur, -Gya-Gya!"teriak Mexs

**-Dark Blast-  
**

***Bluaarr!*  
**

"Guaagh!Sial, kenapa aku lemah?!SIAPAPUN, BERI AKU KEKUATAN!"teriak Kojiro

In Another Place

"**(Hmp, sepertinya aku memang harus membantu semua temanmu. walaupun aku tidak mengira kekuatan para gadis itu belum bangkit, apa kau mau kekuatan. bocah?)**"tanya Reinz

"(Ok, berikan aku kekuatan itu!)"jawab Kojiro

"**(Baiklah akan kuberi kau kekuatan itu, kekuatan…Magic)**"ucap Reinz

Akhirnya setelah diberikan kekuatan oleh Reinz,Kojiro seperti dipenuhi aura yang penuh semangat.

"Hah?kau masih hidup?"tanya Lexs

"Hidup?Hidup?-Gya-Gya!"teriak Mexs

"It`s is the Counter Attack, Hehe. Here I Go"ucap Kojiro

**[Player Turn]  
**

"**(Hei, kekuatan Magicmu adalah tipe Gravitation. kau bisa mengendalikan gravitasi disekitarmu sesuka hatimu, apa kau senang?)**"tanya Reinz

"(Ok, aku tidak pernah sesenang ini. thanks)"jawab Kojiro

"Terima ini, **Gravitation Magic:Aerial Drift**"ucap Kojiro

**-Aerial Drift-  
**

***Wuuunggg*  
**

Serangan itu membuat semua orang yg ada di **Battle Arena** melayang.

"1 More, **Gravitation Magic:Air Falling Down**"ucap Kojiro

**-Air Falling Down-  
**

***Bwuuuuush!*  
**

Karena serangan itu, 2 **Neo** itupun jatuh dan musnah. kecuali Kojiro dan Mikuru yg berhasil selamat karena Kojiro membuat sebuah **Air Surfboard** untuk dirinya dan Mikuru. Mereka berdua pun turun perlahan menggunakan **Air Surfboard **nya Kojiro.

**BATTLE END.  
**

**MISSION COMPLETE  
**

**-Defeat All Neo[Complete]  
**

**-Win In The Battle[Complete]  
**

**Earned:535 EXP, 1230 Yen  
**

"Kau tidak apa-apa`kan, Mikuru-chan?"tanya Kojiro sambil menggendong Mikuru dengan bridal style

Mikuru yg digendong dengan gaya seperti itu pun langsung blushing.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok"jawab Mikuru malu-malu

"Fyuuh~, syukurlah. sekarang tinggal 2 **Neo** yg dibilang Renkaro, ayo kita ke tempat Renkaro"ajak Kojiro

"Ba-baik, Asakura-senpai"balas Mikuru malu-malu

Skip To Renkaro Place.

"Semoga saja mereka berhasil"ucap Renkaro

Tidak lama setelah itu, terlihat bayangan 1 orang laki-laki dan 1 orang perempuan.

"Hm?siapa itu?"tanya Ryu

Bayangan itu pun mulai menampakkan diri yg ternyata Kojiro dan Mikuru yg tengah menuju ke tempat Renkaro.

"Hei!Renkaro!ini aku!"teriak Kojiro

"Oh?Kojiro, mana Shinji?"tanya Renkaro

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia bertemu dengan **Neo** yg sudah kumusnahkan seperti tomat busuk. Hea"jawab Kojiro tertawa

Mereka berlima pun Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kojiro.

"Ok-ok, ngomong-ngomong apa tipe **Magic **mu?aku **Maker** dan Ryu **Strong**"tanya Renkaro

"Hm?**Magic** ku tipe **Gravitation**, artinya aku bisa mengendalikan gravitasi semauku"jawab Kojiro

"Oh?kalau Miku-chan?apa tipe** Magic** mu?"tanya Renkaro

Mikuru pun menggelengkan kepala kepada Renkaro.

"Aku tidak punya atau belum punya **Magic**, Okami-senpai"jawab Mikuru

"Hm..apa memang semua perempuan di kelompok kita belum membangkitkan kekuatan **Magic** nya ya?"tanya Renkaro

Mereka semua pun mengangkat bahunya yg menandakan tidak tahu.

"Hah, sekarang tinggal Shinji dan Rin saja. Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja"ucap Renkaro

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja, Renkaro-kun. tenang saja"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum

Renkaro pun tersenyum lembut mendengar itu dari Yuna.

"Ya, aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja"ucap Renkaro sambil memandangi langit biru

-Rin dan Shinji Side-

Setelah kesana-kemari mencari informasi di internet, mereka berdua pun keluar dari internet café dengan hasil yg nihil.

"Haah, kita tidak dapat informasi apa-apa. apa informasi tentang **Magic** memang tidak ada?sial sekali"ucap Shinji kesal

"Yaah, sabar saja Shinji-senpai. mungkin nanti akan muncul solusinya"ucap Rin menenangkan Shinji yg kesal

"Mungkin saja"ucap Shinji

Ternyata, yg dibilang Renkaro akan munculnya para monster yg disebut **Neo** itu benar. 2 **Neo** itu pun mendekat kearah Shinji dan Rin.

"Hm?apa itu?"tanya Shinji

"Hm?entahlah, senpai"jawab Rin

"Hehe, ada mangsa ternyata"ucap salah satu **Neo** itu

"Ya dan juga mereka 2 manusia yg lemah. ini pasti mudah"ucap temannya

"Kalian pasti **Neo**`kan?siapa nama kalian dan apa tujuan kalian?"tanya Shinji

"Hm, rupanya kau tau sedikit tentang kami. namaku adalah Harq dan yg disebelahku adalah Warq, tujuan kami itu rahasia"jawab Harq

"Baiklah, ayo bertarung"tantang Warq

"Oke"jawab Shinji

**BATTLE…START!  
**

**MISSION:  
**

**-Defeat All Neo  
**

**-Win In The Battle  
**

**[Enemy Turn]  
**

"Coba kau hindari ini"ucap Harq

**-Rainy Stone-  
**

***Duaarr!*  
**

***Dodge*  
**

"Huff, hampir saja"ucap Shinji

"Lumayan juga, bagaimana dengan ini?"tanya Warq

**-Summon:Dark Knight-  
**

Seketika itu pula, muncullah ksatria hitam menakutkan yg bersiap menyerang Shinji.

***Slaassh*  
**

"Uaagghh!"teriak Shinji

***Slaassh*  
**

"Uaagghh!sakit sekali, sial. aku butuh kekuatan agar bisa melawan mereka"ucap Shinji

In Another Place

"**(Lagi`kah?apa kau mau kekuatan, walaupun lemah. apa kau mau?)**"tanya Reinz

"(Ya, berikan aku kekuatan. agar aku bisa mengalahkan mereka)"jawab Shinji

"**(Baiklah, karena semua temanmu juga sudah kau juga aku berikan…Magic)**"ucap Reinz

Akhirnya setelah diberikan kekuatan oleh Reinz, Shinji berdiri lagi dengan beraninya.

"Hmp, akan aku hancur`kan kalian. karena berani-beraninya kalian menyerang semua temanku"ucap Shinji dengan nada dingin

***Degh!*  
**

Kedua **Neo** itu pun terkejut dengan aura yg ada di sekitar Shinji.

"Aura apa ini?Sangat kuat"ucap Harq sedikit terkejut

"Ya, auranya menakutkan"ucap Warq sedikit terkejut

**"**Oke, It`s time to revenge"ucap Shinji dingin

**[Player Turn]  
**

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian sampai tidak tersisa"ucap Shinji dingin

"**(Hei)**"panggil Reinz

"(Hm?apa?)"tanya Shinji

"**(Aku lupa memberitahumu, Magicmu adalah tipe Elemental. artinya kau bisa menggunakan semua jenis elemen yg ada di dunia ini)**"jawab Reinz

"(Oh, begitu ya. bagus juga)"ucap Shinji

"**(Apa kau suka?walaupun masih level 1?)**"tanya Reinz

"(Ya, aku suka. walaupun masih lemah, itu cukup untuk menghancurkan mereka sampai tidak tersisa)"jawab Shinji dingin

"Sekarang kalian akan hancur, **Elemental Magic:Thunderbolt**"ucap Shinji

**-Thunderbolt-**

***Brrzztt!*  
**

Serangan itu membuat kedua **Neo** itu terkena **Stun**.

"Ugh, sial. kita terkena **Stun**"ucap Harq

"Ya, ini menyebalkan"ucap Warq

"1 More, ini akan menjadi saat terakhir kalian. **Elemental Magic:Burstfire**"ucap Shinji

**-Burstfire-  
**

***Duuaarr!*  
**

"Uuuaaaggghhh!"teriak kedua **Neo** itu terkena serangan Shinji

***Bwuuuuush!*  
**

Akhirnya, dengan 1 serangan terakhir dari Shinji. kedua **Neo** itu pun lenyap tidak berbekas.

**BATTLE END.  
**

**MISSION COMPLETE  
**

**-Defeat All Neo[Complete]  
**

**-Win In The Battle[Complete]  
**

**Earned:620 EXP, 1100 Yen  
**

"Hmp, mereka sudah hilang. Ayo, Rin-chan. kita pergi ke tempat Renkaro"ucap Shinji sambil melempar senyum ke Rin yg membuat Rin blushing

***Blush!*  
**

"Ba-baik, Shinji-senpai"ucap Rin malu-malu

Skip To Renkaro Place.

"Apa mereka sudah kau beritahu tempat pertemuannya, Renkaro-senpai?"tanya Ryu

Renkaro yg mendengar itu pun lekas menutup Handphonenya dan menoleh ke arah Ryu dengan muka tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe, mereka pasti akan datang walau aku tidak memberitahunya"ucap Renkaro girang

Karena mendengar ucapan Renkaro yg seperti itu, semua teman-teman disekitarnya pun Sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yg tahu tempat pertemuan mereka kalau tidak diberitahu?.

Tak lama setelah itu, dari kejauhan tampak sosok yg mereka bicarakan yg ternyata adalah Shinji dan Rin?!What the-Bagaimana bisa?!.

"Hei, teman-teman!"panggil Shinji dari kejauhan

"Hm?Oh, Shinji. Kemari"balas Renkaro

WHAT THE-!Ternyata untuk Renkaro, semua mungkin saja terjadi ya?itulah pikiran semua orang kecuali Renkaro(Ya pastilah), Shinji dan Rin.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, bagaimana?apa kau bertemu dengan para **Neo** itu?"tanya Renkaro

"Ya, sudah aku lenyapkan mereka sampai tidak tersisa"jawab Shinji

"Heh, hebat juga. apa tipe **Magic **mu?aku yakin Rin tidak punya, ya`kan?"tanya Renkaro

"Hmp, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Rin tidak punya **Magic**?"tanya Shinji

"Aah, itu gampang. teman kita yg perempuan tidak punya **Magic** atau bisa dibilang juga belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sendiri"jawab Renkaro

"Begitu ya ,Heh. kau memang cepat mengambil kesimpulan ya?tidak buruk juga nilaimu selalu bagus"ucap Shinji kagum

"Hehehe, yaah. walaupun begitu aku ingin tahu, apa tipe **Magic** mu?"tanya Renkaro penasaran

"Eh, em. **Magic** ku adalah tipe **Elemental **yg berarti aku bisa menggunakan semua jenis elemen yg ada di dunia ini"jawab Shinji

"Woow, keren banget. jadi kau bisa mengatur cuaca gitu?"tanya Renkaro ngasal

"Itukan kemampuan **Atmosfer**, aku **Elemental**. aku hanya mengendalikan elemen sesuka hatiku"jawab Shinji sambil sedikit Sweatdrop

"Oh, begitu ya. Oh ya, besok mulai liburan ya?dikarenakan kejadian waktu itu ya?setengah sekolah hancur"ucap Renkaro

"Iya, jadi kita besok bisa jalan-jalan bersama di suatu tempat. apa kalian semua mau?"ajak Shinji

"Mau"balas mereka semua

"Oke, besok kita akan ke Hi-Mall"ucap Renkaro

"Ya!"teriak mereka semua

**Chapter 1:Complete!  
**

**NEXT:Chapter 2:What Is Magic?(Part 2!) **


End file.
